<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love's Kiss by archaeologist_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128379">True Love's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d'>archaeologist_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Episode: s03e06 The Changeling, F/F, Fluff, M/M, elena is a klutz, elena loves horses, sweet elena, vivian plots, vivian thinks arthur is hers but he isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Vivian wasn’t too happy to hear that the love of her life, the scrumptious Arthur Pendragon, was going to marry someone else. How dare she! Arthur was hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Vivian (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Canon 2020, merlin fics i read and haven't been the same since</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dress Princess Elena was wearing was ugly and her hair a bird’s nest of tangles and were those twigs dangling past her left ear?</p><p>Lady Vivian was horrified. This was the woman that her beloved Arthur was going to marry?! She couldn’t believe that he’d been in his right mind when he agreed to such a match, especially when he could be marrying her gorgeous self.</p><p>It had to be political. He couldn’t want someone of such poor taste. That vomit-yellow dress she wore every day had food stains on it, and most of the time, Elena wasn’t even wearing shoes. It was a scandal.</p><p>Vivian tried to tell Arthur that he was making a mistake. It was obvious that only Vivian was worthy of becoming his queen, not some flighty eccentric from who-knows-where, no matter what her title was. But Vivian’s darling Arthur was avoiding her for some reason. She’d tried to waylay him several times, but that servant of his insisted on showing up and asking her questions and her future husband – mighty warrior that he was – kept slipping past.</p><p>It was frustrating as hell. It didn’t help that her father was demanding that she be nice to the princess. It was also quite obvious that when they returned home, Vivian was going to insist on a better title. It seemed ridiculous that she was only a Lady when she was his daughter and heir to the throne. She should be Crown Princess at least, if not a grander title, perhaps Serene Highness or Princess Extraordinaire. She’d have to give it lengthy consideration and come up with something worthy of her.</p><p>But for now, if she couldn’t get to Arthur, the sun-god of her heart, she would have to talk to the clumsy klutz – err princess from nowhere, and worm her way into Elena’s confidence and persuade her that the wedding was a mistake.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, Elena was in the stables. Vivian carefully picked her way through the straw and whatever else lay beneath it, listening to Elena talking to a horse.</p><p>“You are my darling, my wonderful Aster. I love you, yes, I do,” Elena cooed, then brushed the horse’s mane, again and again, whispering sweet nothings into the horse’s ear. “More than anything, more than princes or chocolate truffles or gowns. And yes, my dearest, I’ll bring you carrots tomorrow and braid your mane and you will be the prettiest horse in all of Camelot.”</p><p>Vivian had certainly never curried a horse in her life or leaned against it the way Elena was. Horses were for getting somewhere or carrying possessions. They were work animals, not companions. It never even occurred to Vivian that they could be something more, although it did seem to soothe the princess.</p><p>Finally, after listening to Elena babbling something more about horses and how much she <em>loved</em> hers, Vivian coughed. Politely.</p><p>Elena turned, then dropped the curry brush, and stumbled a little as her stained dress caught the heel of her boot. While Vivian stared, Elena gave a little grimace, brushed her fingers through her hair, plucked out some straw there, then straightening up, she thrust out her hand and said, “Hi, I’m Elena. I saw you at the feast last night?”</p><p>For a moment, Vivian thought about turning around and walking away. But instead, she took Elena’s hand in her own and gave it a little shake, then quickly letting go. Who knew where those fingers had been! But instead of her usual biting remarks when confronted with such low standards in dress and hairstyle, she said, “I’m the Lady Vivian, daughter of King Olaf. I’m here for the wedding.”</p><p>The smile that had been on Elena’s face turned into a grimace. “Yes, the wedding. I… umm… I’m going to marry Prince Arthur. He seems nice?”</p><p>It was quite apparent that Elena had no idea of what a catch her delectable and breath-takingly gorgeous Arthur was. It might be easier than Vivian thought to break them up.</p><p>“He is. Although he doesn’t treat his horses nearly as well as you do.” Vivian shook her head, scrunching her nose a little, trying to give the appearance of distaste at his lack of horse-love. “He rides them until they are all sweaty, then makes his servant, Marvin, Melvil, Mervin, do all the work after.”</p><p>Elena seemed to think about it a minute. “Merlin is so nice. He’s always bringing the horses apples and brushing them until their coats shine. I haven’t… seen Prince Arthur do that, but I haven’t been here that long. Arthur does ride well, although not as good as me. Merlin needs more practice, though. He kept falling off.”</p><p>“Ah, Merlin, sweet boy. He and Arthur are very close, even if Arthur does treat him rather badly.” Vivian nodded toward the stable entryway. “Shall we sit in the garden? It’s such a lovely day and the roses are in bloom.”</p><p>Elena looked at the horse for a long moment, then giving a little sigh, nodded.</p><p>As they sat down, roses surrounding them, Vivian plucked one, red and sweet-smelling, and gave it to Elena. “I hope we can be friends. We of royal blood need to stick together, don’t you think?”</p><p>Princess Elena didn’t seem to know what to do with her rose. With a little grimace, she sniffed it, then gave a great sneeze, and wiped her nose on the delicate lace of her gown. At least she hadn’t sprayed her mucus in Vivian’s direction.</p><p>Elena looked mortified. “Sorry, I’m always sneezing around flowers. But thank you for it.” With a tentative smile, she put the rose down on the bench, but not before she pricked her thumb, and began sucking on it to stop the bleeding. Mumbling, she said, “I’ff mfff to bff fremds.”</p><p>Vivian wanted to roll her eyes, but instead, she said, “Wonderful.” She leaned forward a little, her voice soft. “I was here for the peace treaty some months back. I had several days to observe Prince Arthur very carefully. If you need to know anything, I might be able to help.”</p><p>Of course, she didn’t tell Elena about the many times Arthur and she ended up practically devouring each other in their passion. That time on Arthur’s bed when they were about to consummate their love was one of her best memories of their time together, but then that Mervin idiot showed up and ruined it all.  </p><p>Elena perked up. “Anything you can tell me about him would be wonderful. He’s not spoken to me much except that one ride and Merlin was there, too, and did most of the talking. Merlin, not Arthur. Merlin was very funny, but Arthur didn’t say a lot, mostly just threw things at Merlin when we stopped for a picnic. Do you think there are a lot of food fights in Camelot? Because Arthur seemed to throw a lot of food at Merlin. The half-eaten chicken leg bouncing off Merlin’s head was pretty funny, at least Merlin laughed at Arthur about it, but he ate it after that. That’s a bit sad, don’t you think? Do you think they feed him enough? Merlin, I mean. The other servants seem fine but he’s skinny, and Arthur was insulting him, then laughing with him, and ignoring me and it was all a bit confusing.”</p><p>Vivian had no idea why Elena was worried about Merlin. Shouldn’t she be more interested in Arthur, especially if she was going to marry him?</p><p>Vivian waited until she thought Elena was done, then said, “Can you keep a secret?” When Elena nodded, Vivian frowned, biting at her lip. “I don’t think Arthur is right for you. You seem such a nice person, so caring, and he’s… well, he’s not. He’s rude and smells and I’ve only seen him with Merlin, so I’m not sure he knows how to react to anyone else, especially women.”</p><p>“Oh, dear.” Elena looked confused. “But I heard he fought for your honour with King Olaf.”</p><p>Damn, she was more informed that Vivian realised. Thinking quickly, she said, “He did. My father mistook Prince Arthur’s attentions and challenged him to a duel even though Arthur hadn’t done anything. But it all ended well and the peace treaty signed.” Vivian didn’t lie, but she wasn’t about to tell Elena the truth either. “I will say that the prince loves to fight and he’s quite good at it. Jousts, battles, tournaments, melees, you name it. But he is awkward around women. He certainly doesn’t know how to talk to women. And other than bashing heads in, his only focus seems to be Merlin.”</p><p>Elena perked up. “Oh, but I like Merlin. He’s….”</p><p>This wasn’t going the way Vivian had planned. It was time to push things a bit. Lowering her voice, Vivian said, “Don’t you think they are a little too close? Arthur never stops talking about him and he’s always insisting that Merlin come with him everywhere. I’ve seen them wrestling on the ground more than once.”</p><p>“They did that on our ride, too. They were both laughing about it and well, he did talk to Merlin more than me.” Elena frowned a little. “You don’t think that they are…, you know, close?”</p><p>“Maybe too close. I’ve seen Merlin leaving Arthur’s chambers at all hours. Sometimes he’s quite dishevelled. But it might mean nothing, or it could mean a lot. Why take the chance?” It wasn’t a possibility that Arthur and Merlin were intimate, but Vivian wasn’t going to tell Elena that. Arthur was hers, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>“But the wedding is tomorrow, and I can’t disappoint my father. If Arthur is in love with someone else, I don’t know if I can… I don’t know what to do.” Elena was biting at her lip, and she was pretty in the way she was blinking, the pink in her cheeks and her blue eyes. If she had someone to show her how to dress and add a bit of makeup and brush her hair, she’d be almost as beautiful as Vivian.</p><p>But that wouldn’t do at all. If Arthur saw Elena for the lovely woman she was underneath that disastrous bird’s nest hair, Vivian would be in trouble.</p><p>Patting Elena on the shoulder, trying to look like she was sympathetic, Vivian said, “Shouldn’t you have someone to love you for yourself? If Arthur loves someone else, then it wouldn’t be right. And I’m sure your father wouldn’t want you to be unhappy.”</p><p>“I’ll have to think on it.” Elena nodded, then brightened a little. “Thank you, Lady Vivian. You’ve been such a help. If I could ask a favour?”</p><p>“Of course,” Vivian said.</p><p>Elena gave her a brilliant smile. “My maid, Grunhilda, isn’t very good with clothes and jewellery and… you are so beautifully dressed and always look stunning. Could you help me pick out the right things to wear to the banquet tonight?”</p><p>Vivian should say no. But thinking on it, she could go along and pick out the most hideous dress Elena had and maybe Arthur would see what a disastrous marriage it would be with her. And then Vivian would have a clear shot.</p><p>Besides, Elena thought Vivian was beautiful and not many people ever told her that without wanting something in return. Maybe, just maybe, once she was Arthur’s queen, they could be friends. It would be nice to have at least one friend in the world.</p><p>“I would love to,” Vivian said.</p>
<hr/><p>It was harder than Vivian thought to be mean to Elena.</p><p>As they looked at gown after gown, some of which Vivian thought would look stunning on Elena, the princess kept chattering away about her love of horses, how her castle needed a bit of decoration and how Vivian was so good at it that she should come and visit to give Elena ideas of what to do next, and how that afternoon, Merlin had been to see her and brought her candied fruits and chocolates and complained incessantly about Arthur.</p><p>Vivian tried not to laugh at that. It would seem that Marvin didn’t want Arthur marrying Elena, either.</p><p>But for all Vivian’s scheming, Elena kept looking at her with those sweet puppy-dog eyes of hers, and it was hard to be mean to her. Vivian had never met anyone as gentle and unscheming as Elena, and it made her feel badly enough that she didn’t pick out the worst clothes. She even sat Elena down and began brushing her hair, trying to tame the madness there.</p><p>Elena was grinning as she said, “My hair has a mind of its own. Grunhilda will brush it and brush it and five minutes later, it will be hideous again. I wish I had hair like yours. So shiny and beautiful.”</p><p>Smoothing down her own hair a moment, Vivian could see what Elena was saying. Already, Elena’s hair was escaping Vivian’s attentions and turning back into a mess. Finally, after trying to wrestle it into some semblance of order, Vivian braided the back of it and hoped that it would last until dinnertime. “I’ve never had trouble with my hair. I guess I’m lucky that way. But I think if we used some scented oil on yours, it might smooth it down. I’ll send you some.”</p><p>Vivian picked up the yellow gown, then began to help Elena dress. Vivian would have chosen something with more pastel tones, blue or green or even a dusty rose colour to highlight Elena’s delicate colouring. But Elena insisted that her father wanted to her to wear the yellow one. Normally, her maid would take care of such things, but Elena’s happy smile made Vivian want to linger a little. Grunhilda was nowhere in sight and the poor thing needed help.</p><p>Besides, Elena looked awful in it, and Vivian did want to sabotage the wedding, didn’t she?</p><p>“You are an angel to be so patient with me,” Elena said. “I hope that we can always be friends.”</p><p>In one small corner of her heart, Vivian wanted that, too. But she didn’t see how it was possible, not when Vivian wanted Arthur all for herself.</p>
<hr/><p>The banquet was a disaster. Elena spilled wine all over her gown, then slopped more of it onto Arthur. Arthur looked horrified, the Lady Morgana was trying hard not to laugh, and Mervin, idiot that he was, tried to sop it up with soiled napkins, one in each hand, dabbing at Arthur’s nether-regions while also trying to help Elena. Arthur was yelling at him to stop. Elena just stood there, frozen.</p><p>Marlin didn’t listen. Instead, backing up to get away from Arthur’s clear anger, but still dabbing at them both, he didn’t see the platter of chicken and sauces on the edge of the table. With one accidental bump of his elbow as Merwin turned, the tray of food fell onto the floor with a clatter. There was meat and juices everywhere but mostly on Elena.</p><p>She looked like she was going to cry.</p><p>Everything was in an uproar. The servants were trying to clean it up, Arthur was scowling down at Merlan as if he was going to exile his idiot servant for a month in the stocks, Lord Godwin’s face was red with embarrassment, Lady Morgana was giggling behind her napkin, and Uther just looked pained. Her own father muttered something under his breath. Vivian couldn’t help but see how upset Elena was.</p><p>Sighing, knowing that she should just let this whole episode devolve into a frank discussion of what a bad idea it was to let Elena marry Arthur, instead, she got up and ushered Elena out into the relative quiet of the hallway.</p><p>The poor girl started sobbing. Luckily, Vivian had grabbed a clean napkin so that Elena wouldn’t be smearing tears and snot all over Vivian’s gown.</p><p>Grunhilda was nowhere in sight, the unhelpful wretch. Awkwardly patting Elena’s shoulder as Vivian steered her back to Elena’s rooms, Vivian kept saying that it would be all right, that Arthur would forgive her, that she’d look back at it in twenty years and laugh about it.</p><p>That just made Elena cry harder.</p><p>Vivian was not good at this. She had many talents, but being a friend wasn’t one of them.</p><p>She finally managed to get Elena out of her gown and into a nightdress, after a lot of awkward glances and Elena covering up as much as she could while shoving arms into sleeves. Elena sniffled all the way through it.</p><p>Vivian thought it might be time for another attempt at getting the wedding cancelled. Giving Elena’s shoulder a sympathetic pat, Vivian said, “Men. They are so useless. You would think that Arthur would have wanted to help you, instead of turning to Merlin and yelling at him. Last I saw, they were stumbling out together and didn’t even ask to see how you were faring.”</p><p>Elena looked so miserable. As she climbed into bed, her lip was quivering and there were tears gathering in her eyes, again. “Maybe he was too embarrassed to be associated with me. I mean, who would want to? I’m clumsy and my hair is a horrid mess and I spilled wine all down the front of my dress.”</p><p>Vivian handed her a clean handkerchief, then said, “And whose fault was that? Certainly not yours. Any husband would have made sure you were all right. I’m not sure Arthur is the right one for you.”</p><p>“My father insists on going through with the wedding. I tried to reason with him, but he just looked so unhappy that I couldn’t…,” Elena whispered, sadness in her voice.</p><p>Blast it. Elena’s father was certainly a problem. “Your father wants you to be happy and I don’t think Arthur will make you so.”</p><p>Elena nodded. “I’ll talk to father again in the morning. I’m sure everything will be better by then.”</p><p>But before Vivian could say anything else, Grunhilda finally appeared and Vivian was half-shoved out the door.</p><p>Time for another strategy.</p>
<hr/><p>Merwin might be a clumsy fool, but he was adept at keeping people at bay. Vivian tried to sneak past him, insisting that Arthur would surely want to talk with her after all they had shared, but Marvin told her that Prince Arthur had retired for the night and he wasn’t seeing anyone.</p><p>When she stared at him a moment, then told him she wasn’t just anyone, Merlon nodded as if agreeing with her, but instead of letting her in, he slammed the door to Arthur’s chambers in her face, and locked it.</p><p>She gave the door a swift kick, but it only hurt her toe, and finally she had to admit defeat and limp back to her rooms.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning of the wedding was bright and sunny, and Vivian hated everything about it. The flowers, the ribbons, the bustle of servants preparing the wedding feast, it was a nightmare. She didn’t have time to talk with Elena, not with the wedding in a few moments.</p><p>One of the corridors to Elena’s rooms was blocked off. There had been a bit of a wall collapse. Vivian thought it looked more like a battle scene but no one, not even the usual gossips, knew what had happened. She heard Grunhilda had left sometime during the night under mysterious circumstances, but Camelot was full of circumstances, mysterious or otherwise, so Vivian paid them no mind.</p><p>Then there was a breakthrough. Elena needed someone to help her dress and Vivian offered her services. Mervin looked surprised to say the least, but the court physician, Gaius, thanked her and showed her into Elena’s bedroom.</p><p>The place was a disaster. Elena stood there, looking lost, a string of pearls clutched in her hands. When she saw Vivian, her smile lit up the room.</p><p>“Thank goodness.” Elena ran over and gave Vivian a hard hug, then stood back and said, “I have to get dressed, but Grunhilda is nowhere to be found. Can you help? I’d be so happy if you could. I’d want my best friend to guide me through it all.”</p><p>It was Vivian’s last chance to stop the wedding. But when Elena called her a friend, Vivian couldn’t bear to disappoint her.</p><p>Instead, she said, “of course.” She looked around, spying the wedding dress underneath a dozen other gowns, and reaching over, shook it out, then gestured for Elena to step into it.</p><p>As Vivian laced her up, Elena said, “I talked with my father but he’s insisting on the marriage. I appreciate all that you’ve done, but I have to go through with it. I just hope it will work out. But we can still see each other afterwards. It would be so wonderful.”</p><p>When Vivian was finished, Elena turned around and gave her a tentative smile, and Vivian smiled back at her.</p><p>Vivian guided her over to the table, then began to take out the curling rags and brush out her hair. It was certainly more lustrous than yesterday. Vivian’s scented oil must have helped. As she worked, Vivian said, “Friends should always be there for each other. If you change your mind, even at the last moment, you can count on me to help.”</p><p>And yet when Vivian said it, she felt guilty. Elena was such a sweet girl, she deserved a better friend that Vivian who was trying to stab her in the back.</p><p>Elena didn’t know. Instead, her hair finally in place, Elena turned around and smiled, lighting up the room. Reaching out, holding Vivian’s hand, Elena said, “Best friends forever.”</p><p>Then Lord Godwin swept into the room and guided out his daughter.</p><p>Vivian was alone. She sighed and whispered into the deserted room, “Best friends forever.”</p>
<hr/><p>Vivian couldn’t believe it.</p><p>They called off the wedding. Elena looked stunning in her gown, and for once, her hair and makeup were perfection, thanks to Vivian, and everything was set for the final match-up, but Arthur refused to marry Elena and Elena looked so relieved that Vivian was ecstatic for her.</p><p>Plus Vivian was ecstatic for herself. Arthur was free and now he was all hers. If she could just get him to look once in her direction, she was sure he’d come around, like he had before. All she had to do was corner him and kiss him until he was breathless with want and everything would fall into place.</p><p>But Mervin, that sneaky manservant of Arthur’s, must have realised just how determined Vivian was. Before she knew it, Arthur had disappeared along with Mervin, and although she searched in every nook and cranny and a number of dusty broom closets, they were nowhere to be found.</p><p>Elena, on the other hand, found her right away.</p><p>Jumping with relief, she swept Vivian up in her arms – she was surprisingly strong, hugging her tight. As she twirled around, Vivian’s feet dangling, Elena sang out, “I love you for helping me. I’m free, I’m free.” Then as Elena let Vivian go, she leaned over and kissed Vivian full on the mouth.</p><p>That was a surprise.</p><p>Elena stepped back, pressing her hand to her lips, stuttering out something about being sorry and she hoped they could still be friends and was it alright?</p><p>But for Vivian, it was like a crash of cymbals or the sky filling with light. She felt as if all the air in the world was flowing over her, and birds were singing.</p><p>Then she realised why. She didn’t love Arthur at all. He was a silly, self-important braggard who liked to bash people over the head and then crow about it. And Merlin was obviously shagging him. It was no wonder that he’d not paid attention to Vivian or Elena, either, when he had Merlin serving his every need.</p><p>What a relief.</p><p>But Elena was still babbling about something, looking both worried and hopeful. She was so adorable about it all and beautiful, too. Vivian hadn’t realised just how beautiful until that kiss. But there was something about her, an ease or more of self-confidence that really enhanced her golden hair and fair skin.</p><p>So when Elena said, “I hope we can still be friends. I know that friends don’t tend to kiss on the mouth and I was just so happy that…”, Vivian had to stop her nattering nonsense.</p><p>She kissed Elena back.</p><p>And then all was right with the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I always thought Vivian, self-centred as she was, didn’t deserve to be enchanted for the rest of her life.<br/>Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>